In multi-carrier modulation systems such as the OFDM system used for DVB-T [8], pilot symbols are often embedded at known positions within the transmitted signal matrix. These pilot symbols can be used in pilot-assisted channel estimation [4] during demodulation of the OFDM signal. As the pilots only occur at fixed known intervals in both the frequency and time dimensions, pilot interpolation is used to estimate the amplitude and phase response of the channel at points where a pilot carrier is not provided within a currently received OFDM symbol. This interpolation can introduce noise into the channel estimate thereby degrading the performance of the demodulator.